wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Daizy's Kickity-Kick Ball
Daizy's Kickity-Kick Ball is a game based off Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! ''that used to be available to play on NickJr.com. The game plays similarly to ''Breakout. Plot On a nice day, Wubbzy goes to the playground and asks Daizy if she wants to play kickity-kick ball with him and the player, which she does. At the end, Wubbzy and Daizy thank the player for playing with them and ask if he/she wants to play again or print out a flip book. Controls Moving the mouse horizontally will move Wubbzy or Daizy left or right. Clicking will make them jump. Gameplay First, the player must select if he/she will play as Wubbzy or Daizy. Both characters play the same. In each stage, you must bounce the kickity-kick ball around the screen and hit as many objects as you can within the time limit. You are even allowed to let the ball hit the floor. There are also obstacles that will get in your way. Every two stages has the following differences: Levels 1 & 2 * Location: Daizy's kitchen. * Objects: Dirty cups and bread boxes. * Obstacles: None. * Time: 30 seconds. * Music: Pet Party Levels 3 & 4 * Location: Outside. * Objects: Eggs and rotten apples. * Obstacles: None. * Time: 1 minute. * Music: Perfect Day Levels 5 & 6 * Location: Barn. * Objects: Paint cans, flower pots and light bulbs. * Obstacles: Shelves. * Time: 1 minute. * Music: That's What Friends Are For Levels 7 & 8 * Location: Wuzzleburg. * Objects: Walden's dirty clothes and dirty socks that are moving left or right on clotheslines, and light bulbs. * Obstacles: Walden statue. * Time: 1 minute. * Music: Made By You (Make It Yourself) Levels 9 & 10 * Location: Widget's Workshop. * Objects: Light bulbs, broken vases moving left or right on conveyor belts, and buckets of nuts (hit 3 times to score). * Obstacles: Shelves (stage 10 only). * Time: 1 minute. * Music: Magic Your score will be added up after each stage. The highest score to get in the game is 108 points. When you hit the objects, they will get clean or have some sort of good outcome. The ball will never stop bouncing even if you don't touch it. If the player doesn't hit it for a while, it will light up. Music Title Screen: '''Daizy's theme (With Daizy singing to the music) ''Cutsenes and end screen: Daizy's theme'' ''Stages: '(Shown above) Trivia * When you finish a stage, the beginning or end part of the opposing stage's music plays. * Daizy says "Let's give the kickity-kick ball a big kick!", even though you can't actually kick the ball in this game. Gallery Title Screen A.png|Title Screen A Title Screen B.png|Title Screen B Character Select Screen.png|Character Select Screen Stage 1.png|Stage 1 Stage 2.png|Stage 2 Stage 3.png|Stage 3 Stage 4.png|Stage 4 Stage 5.png|Stage 5 Stage 6.png|Stage 6 Stage 7.png|Stage 7 Stage 8.png|Stage 8 Stage 9.png|Stage 9 Stage 10.png|Stage 10 End Screen.png|End Screen Daizy's Flip Book Daizy's Flip Book Page 1.png|Daizy's Flip Book Page 1 Daizy's Flip Book Page 2.png|Daizy's Flip Book Page 2 Daizy's Flip Book Page 3.png|Daizy's Flip Book Page 3 Daizy's Flip Book Page 4.png|Daizy's Flip Book Page 4 Daizy's Flip Book Page 5.png|Daizy's Flip Book Page 5 Category:Wubbzy Category:Games Category:Daizy